Betty the not so innocent
by ezriagoals
Summary: Jughead catches Betty in an intimate moment and decides to get involved.


Jughead was angry when he got home from school, fed up of the whispers and secrets about him and his family. He stormed into Betty's house and ripped off his hat, throwing it onto the kitchen table aggressively. Betty was lying in her room, alone. Her parents were out and her sister with the Blossoms; so Betty had some time to himself. She lay on her bed, small perky breasts out and legs spread fantasising about her boyfriend Juggy, his manly hands, his gorgeous hair, his long cock. In her mind she could see the two of them kissing on her bed, she imagined Jughead slipping a hand into her lacey panties, and did so herself, using her small feminine hands instead of his. She let out a moan. Hearing this noise Jughead began to creep upstairs, he stood at Betty's doorway and began to watch her touch herself. Betty slipped off her small thong to reveal her delicate pussy with a small strip of hair, she began to flick her sensitive clit with her index finger and as she did so let out a longing moan.

Jughead felt his member go stiff and begin to force open the zipper on his trousers, silently he pulled his hard cock out of his clothes and started to stroke all eight inches of it gently. Betty's horniness grew further as she began to bite her lip and pinch her soft pink nipples with her spare hand. Quickening, her fingers continued to rub her pearl of pleasure as she imagined Jug using his soft tongue on her. Her long fingers crept towards her dripping hole, she was about to plunge into herself before Jughead burst into the room and sternly commanded

"Betty Cooper, let me be the first to fuck you."

Betty was a bit confused as to why Jug had burst in at that moment but also arroused by that fact he was desperate to be the first to enter her. She seductively smiled and gestured to him, get over here.

Betty pulled Jughead in for a powerful kiss, Jug immediately asserted his dominance in the way he pushed her down and his tongue faught hers furiously in their mouths. Betty moaned into her boyfriends mouth as her pussy began to quiver and shake out of desperation and need for him inside her.

"Touch me" Betty pleaded but Jughead was waiting for the moment where she was so turned on, so wet that losing her virginity would be the most pleasurable experience of her life. He kneeled over her and grabbed one of her gorgeous hands, her fingertips glistened with juices from her dripping cunt, he took them into his mouth and tasted her sweet nectar as her other hand grasped his shaft lightly and steered it towards her entrance.

"Are you sure babe, this might hurt." Asked Jug, making sure Betty wanted this with all of her heart.

"Yes. Just Fuck me Juggy" whined Betty, she was shaking with anticipation as Jug lined up his joystick with her hole and plunged in.

"Aah fuck Juggy, yes" moaned Betty as she whined partly from pain, partly from pleasure. Jughead thrusted into her tight pussy hard and fast

"Baby you're so tight and wet"

"Oh it's all for you Jug, fuck me hard and fast. Please Juggy, make it rough."

Betty's dirty talk turned Jughead on even more, he flipped her over so she was kneeling and he was taking her from behind, all of his thick cock pounding into her, stretching her with every stroke. Jughead lifted a hand and brought it down onto Betty's soft butt cheek, it left a red handprint. Betty moaned with pleasure.

"You're mine now like the naughty little slut you are" Jughead told Betty, as her pulled her hair and pushed into her deeper and faster. Her pussy lips smacked against his cock with every thrust and her walls began to clench around his cock.

"Juggy I'm gonna cum" Betty choked out through moans.

"Cum with me baby" Jughead commanded her, he couldn't hold himself back for much longer.

"I'm cumming oooohhhh" wailed Betty as Jughead's member exploded inside of her, spreading his warmth into her so they were together as one. Jughead pulled out his dick from Betty just as she squirted, it went all over her sheets like a permanent reminder of their immense session.

"Thankyou Jug" Betty said, out of breath as she rolled onto her back to be facing Jughead, she was blushing. Jughead smirked at his attractive girlfriend and gave her delicious ass one last smack to signify the end of their love making.

"We will need to do that again baby!" Betty said softly, "maybe next time we can go even harder."

"I like the sound of that." Jughead told the not so innocent Betty as they lay together in a tight embrace.


End file.
